Learning How To Fall
by EternalConfusion
Summary: They say Sex is like riding a bike. Jack and Kate decide to check that theory out. Things only complicate when feelings become involved. But it's Jack and Kate, so that's not going to be an issue...right? Right...guys...
1. How Long?

A/N: Well…seeing as everyone on the 'You're actually comparing yourself to Jate' thread on Lost forum asked so nicely, I though I should start posting. I'll hopefully be writing some more for this soon, and over summer. But until then I've got around 4/5 chapters…so when I feel EXTRA nice… ;)

Verbal Copulation and a banana, gotta be agood start,right?

* * *

Jack was restless. There was absolutely nothing to do, bar moving things from one place to another. He was alone in the hatch with Kate, but he didn't really want to think about that, because lately he was having these unexplained urges. So instead, he paced the hatch, rushing from one corner to another trying desperately to find something to do. He could feel Kate's eyes burning into him, and he turned to look at her briefly before turning back to…the nothing he was concentrating so hard on.

"What the hell are you doing, Jack?" Kate asked with a smirk, from where she was leaning against the doorway.

"I'm trying to find something to do. There is nothing down here." Jack threw his words at her still rushing about the hatch.

"Well, I'm sure you could re-sort all the meds again, that looked like fun." She called out to him.

"I'm not…there's just…nothing…" Jack sighed, frustrated. "It's not like you've come up with any suggestions."

"We could talk." Kate shrugged and took out a banana from her pack and peeled it.

"We're talking now." Jack told her, finally stopping his mad dashing.

"No, this is chit chat, small talk. Meaningless stuff. We could talk, properly." Kate said tearing off the top of the banana.

"About?" Jack questioned.

"I don't know." Kate said biting off a chunk of her banana. Kate frowned and looked up when she heard Jack groan, and had noticed he'd turned from her. A dangerous glint ignited in her sea green eyes as realization dawned. She'd been eating a banana, of all fruits, and they'd been on the island at least 50 odd days.

"So," Kate chewed thoughtfully, a slight smirk graced her face as she thought about her next words. "How long's it been Jack?"

"How longs what been?" Jack asked completely clueless.

Kate smiled, almost seductively as she finished her banana. "I said, how long has _it_ been…"

"Since?" Still clueless. 'Jeez' Kate thought 'Men really are hopeless'.

"You know what." She informed him.

"I don't think so Kate." Jack said a look of confusion twisted on his face.

"I think you do Jack." Kate said throwing her banana skin at him and walking past him to the couch. "Think about it. How long, Jack?"

Jack's eyes widened as he looked at Kate in realization. "Why do you want to know?"

"Let just say," Kate licked her index finger. "I'm interested…" She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Is it a crime to be interested in your life, Jack? We're friends." She stressed.

"Still…"

"Come on Jack…how long's it been? 50 days, at least…" Kate smiled at him.

"It…it's been a while…" Jack sighed, defeated by the natural beauty sitting before him.

"A while?"

"Yeah a while…" Jack shrugged and sat beside that.

"Care to expand on that. I'm not a mind reader, Jack." Kate smirked.

"Like…almost a year." Jack looked away.

"Wow…" Kate sighed. "You're not the only one. It's been so long I almost can't remember what it's like…"

"Or if it still works." Jack chuckled.

"Something like that. You don't really come across guys on the run; I try to keep to myself." Kate admitted and Jack nodded.

"Yeah. I used to be at work a lot. Didn't have much time for girls…" Jack sighed.

"Aren't we a great couple?" Kate laughed.

"Yeah…they say it's like riding a bike. Something you don't forget. I'm not so sure. I think if I picked up a bike I'd be pretty shaky, and a crap lover…" Jack said lowly.

"Well, we'll just have to test that out…" Kate smiled, standing up.

"Let me know when you find the bike store, and I'll take you up on that offer."

"I wasn't talking about bikes, Jack." Kate laughed.

"You mean?" His eyes bulged. Kate nodded. "Me and You?" Kate nodded again. "Wow." Jack said and instantly thought about it, Kate, naked and in front of him, ready and waiting to be devoured. God he'd love that, but…logically, not such a good idea. They had a good thing going here, why ruin it? Even if was for hot sex?

"Whaddya say?" Kate asked him, her face more curious than it had been previously.

"I…I…I…" Jack stuttered, his eyes wide, but gleaming, and his mouth tripping.

"Well, perhaps you should think about it." Kate smiled softly. "Gotta make sure that the goods still work right?" Jack grinned at her. "Just…no-strings Jack, totally innocent, harmless stuff. It's just sex, think about it Jack. It's not like there's anything better, right?" Kate smiled up at him.

"I guess…"

"Right, so you think about it. I'll be around." And with that Kate ducked out of the hatch, leaving a slightly shell shocked, if not excited Jack, eyes glued to the doorway.

Outside, Kate collapsed against a solid tree. "What the hell was that Katherine?" She asked herself out loud. "Oh God…what did I just do?" Kate frowned and stared at the ground. Sighing she tried to ignore the taunting voice in her head. 'Honey, you're gagging for it. He's hot, you're attracted, he's gagging for it too…did you see the way he was glaring at that banana…like he was JEALOUS…you want it, he wants it, you're hot, he's hot…you could hit that.' Kate groaned in frustration and threw her head back against the tree, only to hiss in the pain caused by the rough tree bark.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW REVIEW! I'm a review whore:D (I've wanted to say that for a while...:P) 


	2. Teasing to Please

A/N: WOHAY! is letting me upload...hehe. And seeing as I was asked so nicely...or just ya know, shown a pic of a banana...here yas go. I hope you like it. I'm not too good with the smutty stuff - seeing as I don't have a lot of experience but...

* * *

"Hey." Kate greeted Jack as she walked out of the bush and towards the path he was standing on.

"Hi, shouldn't you be headed to the hatch?" He asked her, knowing it was her shift.

"Yeah, I'm running a bit late. Thought I'd take a shortcut, didn't pan out too well." Kate smiled, whilst Jack tilted her head and looked at her strangely.

"What, Jack?" Kate asked starting to walk down the path.

"Oh, nothing." Jack responded, catching up with her. 'Just that you're really beautiful, and I kind of like that…' he thought. "Mind if I walk you to the hatch, I was gonna try and use the shower."

"Sure, but we should hurry." Kate said and jogged on ahead slightly.

"How come you have so much energy, Kate?" Jack asked her, jogging along side her.

"I dunno, I'm just used to having to run. I push my limits sometimes. I don't have lots of energy though."

"We'll see." Jack mumbled.

* * *

"Hey Kate," Hurley greeted her as she walked into the hatch. "You're late."

"I know, I'm sorry, I took the wrong turn." She shrugged.

"Right." Hurley smiled, spotting Jack. "I get it, you got distracted by Jack." Hurley nodded.

"What, no. It's not like that, Hurley." Jack said.

"Yeah, he just came for the shower." Kate said moving over to the computer. "Now I'm here, you don't have to stick around…"

"Oh, I see." Hurley grinned. "I'll give you some privacy, I'll leave you lovebirds alone." And with that Hurley left the hatch.

"You know, he really annoys me sometimes. I just don't understand it." Kate huffed.

"Understand what?" Jack flopped down onto the couch.

"Why half the damn island thinks we are, or should be a couple." Kate frowned. "We're not giving off those vibes, are we?" She asked him.

"I don't think we are." Jack laughed. "There's nothing going on between us…"

"Right." Kate stared at him. "I thought you were here for a shower."

"Yeah, thought I'd keep you company too." Jack smiled.

"Jack, you don't have to do that." Kate shook her head. "Besides, if you're not going to have that shower I might just ask you to baby sit the button whilst I use it…" Kate smirked, and backed away from the computer and Jack.

"Oh, you wouldn't." Jack said, also standing up. "Besides, I had first dibs."

"Bah, I need a shower, anyway. I just might." Kate tilted her head to the side, and smiled mischievously. "I'll race you."

"You're on…"

"So, on three?"

"On three." Confirmed Jack. "One…two…" Kate started running. "Three." Jack sprinted after her, "That's not fair Kate, and you know it."

Just as Kate was about to step inside the bathroom, Jack placed his hands on her hips firmly. "I don't think so." He said, and lifted her up effortlessly, turning her around him, placing her back on the ground so that he was closer to the shower. "The shower's mine, and we both know that." Jack whispered in a low voice, as the words rushed past Kate's ear, she could feel his breath on the side of her neck, his hands were still on her hips, and she shuddered at the thought. "I'll see you after my shower, Kate." He whispered again, finally taking his hands of her hips, but stroking her silky smooth skin on the way, and ran into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

He'd won. He'd won, and he'd had his hands, firmly gripping Kate to him, and he'd felt her shudder. Yeah, Jack was feeling good, except now, he was thinking, that after thinking of her, and if he planned to continue his line of thought, he might be in need of a refreshingly cold shower.

* * *

As Jack stepped out of the shower, he shook his head a final time, as if clearing all his thoughts, of Kate, away. Jack wrapped a towel around his waist, picked up his clothes and walked of the room, only to see Kate, wearing just a towel wrapped around her body.

"Hi…" Was all Jack could think to say. He'd just stopped thinking about her like that, and there she was, in all her glory, standing in just a towel, not leaving much to his imagination. She noticed that Jack was staring, and blushed slightly.

"Hey." Kate drew in a shaky breath, eyes raking over Jack's chest, and landing on the line of his towel. "I just thought, you know…it's quicker like this."

"Yeah." Jack gulped. "Me too."

"Right." Kate breathed.

"So, I'll watch the button for you, and you can go…" Jack couldn't continue the sentence, his brain would find that too hard, to say the word and not think of her in the shower, naked, with water streaming over her beautiful body.

"Right…I'll see you." Kate said, and ducked into the shower room.

"Well," Muttered Jack, "That was hardly awkward or embarrassing…" Just as Jack was about to step into his boxers and pants the alarm went off, so securing the towel, tightly, he headed off to enter the dreaded numbers.

As Jack made his way back to his clothes, he could hear the water running, and pictured her under it, he groaned slightly at the thought. Then he heard Kate shriek which alarmed him, and with the thud that followed he flew into the room.

"Kate, Kate, are you okay?" He said crouching over her, forgetting that she was completely naked.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine." Kate smiled weakly as she looked up into his soft, warm brown eyes.

"What happened? I heard you scream and a thud and…"

"I'm fine, Jack, honestly. The water was cold, and I slipped, that's all." She said sitting up slightly.

"Ok, I was just…you know, worried…" Jack admitted, sticking out his hand for her to take. As he pulled her to his feet, he suddenly remembered that she was naked, and he didn't think his towel would hold for much longer, before falling off. "So, I'll fix the temperature for you, and then leave…if you like."

"Sure." Kate shrugged, and moved to stand in the corner of the shower cubicle.

"Wow, I didn't know it was that cold." Jack marvelled, as he reached up to fiddle with the temperature dial. Kate blushed as his towel dropped to the floor, and she found herself staring at his well defined butt.

"Uh…Jack?" She asked, as she bent down to pick up the towel.

"Hmm?" Jack said still busy with the shower dials.

"Think you dropped something…" Kate smirked.

Jack looked down. "Oh…right." He grabbed the towel she was holding out to him. "You should test that."

Kate stepped under it, yelped slightly, and jumped towards Jack. Jack dropped the towel, again and placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Too hot." She smiled.

"Yeah…" Jack smirked thinking of something else that was hot. "It's a tricky bastard, took me ages to get it right earlier…"

"Right." Kate said and looked into his eyes. "You can…I mean…I can probably…fix it…" Kate said lifting one of his hands off her shoulder, as she moved to take the other off, he wrapped his free hand around her waist and drew her closer to him.

"So…I've been thinking Kate." He said in a low whisper.

"About?" Kate asked weakly looking up at him, very aware of how close and how very naked they both were.

"What we talked about yesterday." Jack grinned.

"Oh." Kate sighed. "That's why you didn't let go." She smiled up at him and he nodded.

"Yeah…and I was wondering…if…if…that offer…if…" Jack stumbled over his words.

"You wanted to test that theory out?" She looked up at him, a grin creeping over her face.

Jack nodded. "Just to see…if everything still works."

"Of course." Kate looked up at him, her eyes clouded over…in…in…desire. Jack smiled at that, and on impulse leant down to capture her lips in his. For a moment she appeared startled, but soon returned the kiss, and wrapping her arms around his neck, deepened it.

With their tongues still tangled, his hands around her body, and hers around his neck and in his hair, he backed her up against the wall. Reluctantly they drew back; Kate gazed at Jack in…almost wonder, as his eyes travelled up and down her body.

"You're checking me out." She stated in a breathy whisper.

"Uh-huh." He nodded with a cheeky smile, and then leant down to kiss her neck.

"Like what you see?" She asked mischievously, tilting her head to the side, allowing him better access.

"You. Know. I. Do." He said kissing his way down her neck and sucking at the base. "Kate…you're really…beautiful." He shrugged.

"Shut the hell up and fucking kiss me, Jack." She told him, tilting her head back. He grinned and complied, their bodies became tangled once more, and he could feel the blood coursing through his veins, feel his blood rushing through his ears, but mostly he could feel her, every inch of her. She was all he could see, all he wanted to see. She let out a small moan as he ran his tongue along the roof of her mouth.

"Are you…should we really…be doing this, is it…are you sure…" Jack murmured.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you're a guy and you know the sex stuff…" Kate giggled as Jack glared at her. "Yes I'm sure…besides, it's just sex…no-strings attached, simple fucking. Besides, I wouldn't have mentioned it if it wasn't the slightest bit, okay…"

"Right. Just meaningless sex." Jack repeated, as if he needed the reassurance, and the strength to detach himself from his emotions.

"Meaningless, harmless sex. Just a bit of fun." Kate nodded, as she pressed her lips against his. As they kissed, hands travelled, and discovered, feeling parts of each others bodies that they'd never have expected to see or feel. As Jack's warm hands massaged her breasts, Kate hit her head against the wall as she moaned, throwing it back in pleasure.

"You okay?" Jack asked, with his eyes looking hers. Kate bit her lip and nodded.

"Just…I'm…this is good…I hope it's okay - to be enjoying this…" Kate said in a low voice.

"It better be." Jack growled, pressing up against her. "Part of me is really enjoying this." He smiled, and threw his head back into the stream of water.

"Trust me, I can tell." Kate smiled seductively. "I guess now we know it's working…"

"It must be." Jack mused.

"Uh huh…so now we know…I could just…" She ducked out from his arms, and started backing out of the shower, when he grabbed her and pulled him towards her.

"I don't think so. You promised me sex. You can't let a guy down like that."

"I didn't promise you sex, Jack." Kate smirked and shook her head. "Just because I said we could…didn't mean we would."

"You're a real cock tease, Kate." Jack whispered directly into her ear.

"Oh, I know." Kate's eyes beamed up at him with a dangerous glint, she smiled at him. "I'd turn the water back down, if I were you…" Kate smirked as she exited the shower cubicle.

Jack did as she said and leant his head against the wall where he'd previously had her pinned. 'Sexy, god damn cock tease.' Jack groaned as memories of their little make out session flooded his mind. They'd both enjoyed it, him a little too much. 'Damn bitch.'

* * *

Just as Jack turned the shower back up, he heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey…" Kate said as she slid back into the shower cubicle.

"What?" He said starring at him, with a frown on his face.

"You don't seem too happy." Kate laughed. "You didn't seriously think I'd leave you hanging now, did you?"

"You're cruel." Jack growled at her.

"Aww, did I bruise your ego?" Kate smirked.

Jack shook his head and smiled at her, he leant down to kiss her again, but she pulled back. "You wound me baby."

"I just remembered. You had your shower, this one's mine. Besides, we know you're all in working order…" Kate trailed off, her eyes roaming his body.

"What about you?" Jack finished for her.

"Yes." She said in less than a whisper. "What about me?" Her eyes gleamed dangerously with desire.

"Well then…we'll just have to see what I can do about that…" Jack grinned as he grabbed her and pinned her back against the wall. Kate let out a low, sexy laugh as Jack placed one hand above her head, with her hand clasped in his, and placed the other on her slender hips. "You know…you are, full of surprises." Jack said amazed.

"I know." Kate smiled, as his lips pushed against hers, hard. With one hand each above her head, their free hands roamed as their lips collided, again, and again, and again. As Jack pulled back, and finally let their hands drop, Kate's sea green eyes opened, to look at him in question. The look she received melted her to the core, and she grabbed onto him, so as not to collapse, then and there.

Suddenly words weren't needed anymore; they could convey everything they wanted to through looks. Her eyes softened as he continued to look at her like that, in that way she really wished he wouldn't cause it made her want to rip all his clothes off and screw him senseless. Too bad all his clothes were already off. Understanding what he was trying to say, as he ran his fingers down the line between his breasts, and over them, and my god, whatever the hell it was they were doing was driving her insane; she nodded. He nodded, and she nodded again. Kate drew in a shaky breath as she tipped her lips up to meet his again, and gasped into his mouth as she felt him enter her.

As Jack continued to thrust into her, she rolled her hips to meet his, and together, bodies joined as one, they lost all sense of time. All they could sense, taste and feel was each other.

As Kate crashed back down to Earth after a mind shattering orgasm she buried her head into Jack's shoulder, and sighed contently. "You alright?" Jack asked softly, coming back down from the buzz, himself.

"Hmm…that was good." Kate said softly, her head still buried into his shoulder. Jack turned so that Kate was leaning against him, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, it was pretty great." Jack smiled, and kissed her hair.

"Fantastic…" Kate took her head away from his shoulder and smirked up at him. "I think everything works."

"It's almost a shame." Jack mumbled under his breath, and Kate strained to her him.

"What?" She asked, in confusion.

"N…nothing. Just…I enjoyed that. It was good, different." He paused. "If I ever find myself unsure of whether my organs still work…can I come find you for a reminder?" He asked with a smile.

"I…I…I don't know. Jack…that might not be a good idea…" She said stepping away from him.

"What? Kate what's wrong?" He asked her, his eyes full of concern.

"I just…don't want things to change, between us. Now that we're…we've…I don't want our friendship to all awkward and weird." She admitted.

"Nothing's changed Kate. We're still the same people we were that first day. It won't be awkward unless we make it awkward." Jack told her gently.

"O…okay."

Jack reached a hand out and held her face in his hand. "So, you still want your shower?" She nodded and smiled weakly at him. "I'll leave you to it then. Go press some buttons." He winked at her before leaving the shower, leaving Kate breathless and completely unsure of herself.

* * *

A/N: Sooooooooo...you likey? Review, pretty please with a cherry on the top? I'll give you a Jate cookie/cup cake...hmm...But yes, do review...pretty please! Just clicky the lil' buttony! hehe.


	3. Not So Bad Idea

A/N: So...I finally updated! YAY! This chapter was kinda fun. Jex and humor...and a teeny tiny dosage of jangst...maybe...hmm...fun. Enjoy, and please review. They make me giddy...like jex! hehe -I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so far...

* * *

Kate walked along the sand, staring down at her wrists, rubbing them, much like she had done that first time she'd literally stumbled across Jack. Except, now, they were burning from the feel of his touch, not irritated by the cold metal, handcuffs. In a daze Kate barely noticed Claire calling out to her.

"Huh?" Kate asked finally looking up, realising the Australian had in actual fact been trying to talk to her.

"Everything alright? You looked kind of distant…" Claire said softly.

"Yeah…" Kate moved to sit in the sand beside Claire, and smiled down at Aaron gurgling away in his mother's lap.

"What's wrong, Kate?" Claire asked her.

"I…I…um…Jack…we…I…Claire, I had… jex…I mean…sex with Jack…" Kate admitted staring out across the ocean, not wanting to look at her friend.

"You slept with Jack?" Claire asked amazed, with a gleeful smile.

"Not exactly. No sleeping…" Kate said distracted, and then with a sigh; "Just a shower."

Claire's eyes widened. "You had sex, in the shower, with Jack?"

"Yes." Kate felt her cheeks grow red. "It wasn't…I didn't mean…I slipped."

"You slipped?" Claire asked with raised eyebrows, and Kate nodded. "Honey, how did it happen? You can just slip into having sex…that doesn't happen."

"I know." Kate said deflated. "We were talking the other day…somehow the topic turned to how long it had been. I might have said something about maybe us…hooking up or something. To test the sex is like riding a bike theory."

"Right…" Claire said, urging Kate to continue. She was split in half, her friend seemed zoned out and confused, and she wanted to help, she did. On the other hand, she couldn't say she hadn't expected something to happen between the two of them, and was rooting for them all away. She was a girl after all, and she was in need of some good gossip.

"And then yesterday, I just…bumped into him. So he walked me to the hatch. I had button duty, he wanted a shower. I said I wanted one too, and he was acting lazy, so I raced him, on the whomever gets there first…After he had his shower, I had mine. But the water was cold I kind of screamed, and then I slipped and fell. And Jack came rushing in, wearing just a towel." Kate sighed. "So he helped me up, and then changed the temperature for me…and somehow, we ended up…just…screwing." Kate frowned.

"So…what does that mean?" Claire asked carefully. "Does that mean you're a couple?"

"No, I don't think so. It was just no-strings attached sex, but…"

"You don't want it to be?"

"No." Kate shook her head. "I mean, it's…it's not that. It's just. He makes me…I feel…"

"What, sweetie?" Claire pushed.

"Jack made me feel something I hadn't in a long time. And I enjoyed it."

"Kate, I think you're allowed to enjoy it, sex is meant to be enjoyable."

"I guess…" Kate mused.

"So…" Claire grinned. "How good was it? It must have been good for you to be like this."

"It was okay." Kate mumbled.

"Okay? You're not fooling me."

"Okay, it was…Claire, it was amazing." Kate smiled at the memory.

"Amazing…like…" Claire pushed, smiling.

Kate nodded. "Like…best ever." Claire let out a laugh at that.

"You want it to happen again?" Claire asked her.

"I don't…I wouldn't mind." Kate admitted. "But, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"We have a good friendship, I don't want to ruin that." Kate said.

"That's perfectly understandable, sweetie." Claire told her. "So, is it true what they say about doctor's hands? Aren't they meant to make the best lovers?"

"Yup." Kate smirked, and stood up. "Thank Claire, but…can you not tell anyone?"

"Sure. Stays between me, you, Jack, and the infant who understands nothing." Claire smiled. "I expected it to happen, sooner or later. It was inevitable." Kate turned to look strangely at Claire, before walking back down the beach.

-

Two days later, as Jack emerged from the Jungle he spotted Kate on the beach, and called out to her. She ignored him.

"Kate…Kate." He said as he approached her.

"What do you want?" She said coldly, removing her feet from the sand in which they'd been sinking.

"Why are you being so cold?" Jack asked her.

"I'm not." Kate said defensively.

"Like hell you are, Kate. Why are you shutting me out?"

"I don't know." Kate shrugged.

"So could you not?"

"I don't know…you know why." Kate told him, and turned to walk away.

"Because…because of the shower?" Jack asked in shock.

"Because of the shower." She confirmed, and as she started to walk away, Jack grabbed her arm, and spun her around.

"You won't talk to me because of what happened, when it was your idea? You realise how stupid that sounds?" Jack asked looking into her eyes.

She glared at him. "It was a stupid idea."

"You seemed to enjoy it at the time." Jack grinned.

"Oh shut up!" She felt like slapping him for being so smug and happy about it; while she was trying to figure out why she now felt bad about it happening, she did enjoy it though. "It was a stupid idea. It was wrong. We shouldn't have…Would you please let go of me now, it hurts." Kate said detached from her emotions. 'It doesn't hurt, it burns…and it's a good burn…and grrrrrr…I hate you, Jack.' Kate thought, as he let go.

-

Later that afternoon Kate was on a walk, part way to the caves when she spotted Jack. Part of her felt like running, again, like avoiding him as she had been the past few days; because, things were easier that way, right? However, the other, slightly more dominant part, felt a surge of lust, and excitement, seeing him in a tight shirt, with his bulging biceps, and strong chest. They were bound to meet up in the middle, it was inevitable really, with one headed one way, and the other the other, they had to cross paths, had to collide. Kate wasn't sure what she'd do when they did.

"You busy?" Kate asked him. She'd made her decision.

"Not really, I was going to check up on a few people, nothing important."

"Good. Can it wait?" She asked, her head tilted slightly to one side.

"Yes, why?" He asked, watching her curiously, just hours ago she'd been acting cold and harsh to him.

"Come with me. We need to talk." She walked into the jungle, away from the path, and checked to see that he was following her. He was.

About 10 minutes into the jungle, after taking a winding route, Kate stopped and leant against a tree. She pulled her hair free from her hair tie, shook it, then wrapped it back into a loose bun, securing it with the hair tie.

"You wanted to talk?" Jack asked leaning against another tree.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"What for?" He asked her.

"For being cold." Kate smiled at him, and when he smiled back she knew he'd accepted her apology. "And, I'm sorry for saying it was stupid…"

"So it wasn't stupid?" Jack grinned.

"I don't know…maybe, maybe not." Kate frowned. "I didn't want things to change between us, and you said they wouldn't unless we made them. I was an idiot, I made things change…I'm sorry for that. I don't really know why, it was just…weird…"

"It's okay. I understand, I think." Jack backed away from the tree, and moved towards Kate. "So…would it be stupid, if I said I couldn't feel my…toe, and that I might need to test it, see if it works?"

"Your toe?" Kate smiled. Jack nodded. "Your TOE?" Kate laughed.

"Kate…" Jack started but couldn't help laughing either, her laughing was infectious.

"Sorry…but, seriously Jack, your toe?" Kate shook her head. "I think you can check out your own toe, I'm no doctor." Kate smirked, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh, but I can't. It would be so much better if you did."

"But your TOE?" Kate snickered.

"What? I couldn't think of anything…it was the first thing that came into my mind." Jack shrugged.

"Interesting." She said, standing up straight and pushing a strand of hair back behind her ear. "So…have you forgotten how to tell the truth, Jack?" Kate raised her eyebrows at her.

"I was trying to be…I don't know…" Jack frowned.

"Right." Kate nodded.

"You see…it's been a few days, and well…you know, with riding a bike, you have to practise…and so I thought I should ya know, practise…and…" He said, taking a step closer to her.

"You thought I might like to…observe?"

"Kate…"

"I mean, it could be interesting…can't say I've observed before, so I'm curious. But I must admit, don't you think it's kind of strange, Jack?" She smirked.

"Kate, I don't want you to observe…" Jack told her.

"Oh, shame. I was soooooooo looking forward to that." Kate said with a tone of sarcasm. "Well, happy practising." She winked and turned to walk away.

Without giving her much of a chance to get away, Jack grabbed her arm, and twisted her around to face him. "That's not what I meant, and you know it." Kate tried to hold back a smile, but couldn't help it, and a grin crept across her face.

"I'm sorry, Jack. But it's kinda fun to tease you." She grinned.

"I can assure I didn't find it fun in the shower…it's never fun when a cold shower is required." He informed her, pulling her slightly towards him.

"Oh, I disagree, I thought it was fun." She raised her eyebrows as his arms snaked around her waist.

"Not so much. Afterwards was fun, but not the teasing." He shook his head.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, her features softened, and relaxed. "I'll keep that in mind." She nodded, and gazed up at him.

Testing the waters, Jack leant down and placed a soft, tender kiss on her lips. When he drew back, she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, and pulled him closer, not allowing him to draw back, not allowing their lips to part. He knew he'd beaten her, again. Of course, beating her into submission gave him a much better feeling, than beating her to the shower; however, he was sure that the events that followed would be just as rewarding.

As Jack backed Kate against the tree behind them, they continued to kiss passionately, and his nimble hands found themselves underneath her shirt, moving up her body, gently caressing her. Kate's hands drifted from his short hair, to the top of his shirt. As Jack pulled back, just ever so slightly, Kate tightened her grip on him, and pulled him closer by his shirt, before beginning to undo the buttons on his shirt. Kate pushed Jack back slightly, as they parted so that he could rid himself of his shirt, and she of hers.

"And you thought this was a bad idea?" Jack said with a smug smile, oh what Sawyer would do if her knew, Jack had gone all the way with Kate. And was about to do so again.

"Hmm…a girl can change her mind." Kate shrugged, as she stepped closer to Jack and ran her hands over his strong chest.

"That so?" He asked, pushing a lock of dark hair out of her face.

"You know you love it." Kate smirked, as their lips met again, and her hands began to fight with his belt. Jack smiled against her lips as one hand cupped her left breast, toying with the fabric of her bra, and the other placed firmly on, what he thought was, her very cute rear end.

"This is taking too long." Kate sighed impatiently.

"Oh, so now she complains…"

"Just take your trousers off; it'll speed things up." Kate told him with a slight smile.

"As you wish." Jack said and quickly flung his jeans off, and turned back to find her leaning against the tree, in a sexy pose, in just her bra and panties. "That's a good look for you." He told her.

"Shut up." Kate mock-glared at him. "Can we skip the talking, and cut to the lovin'?"

"Loving, eh?" Jack chuckled. "I thought it was just sex."

"It is." She shot him a dirty look. "It just sounded good, like a rhyme. And if you wouldn't mind…"

"Right, right." Jack said as he pulled her into his arms, and forced his mouth against hers. Once again, Jack pushed her back against the tree, this time, trying so hard, to undo the clasp of her bra. Kate laughed as they broke apart so he could concentrate on the task.

"You know, anyone would think you've never taken off a girl's bra before." She smirked, as she reached behind, and instantly pulled the clasp apart. "It's easy."

"Of course it is, for you. Are you getting rid of that?" Jack asked, and watched happily as she tossed it to the side.

Kate sighed frustrated, when Jack's attention was clearly focused on her chest, and not anywhere else.

"You know, you can't have sex with my breasts?" She told him, and his eyes returned to face, and he gave her a bashful smile.

"But they're pretty." He grinned.

"Okay…" Kate said, taking his face in her hands, and kiss him tenderly. As Jack pushed his tongue into her mouth, Kate mentally smirked, as her hands drifted to Jack's boxers, so that she could free his growing erection, and get to the sex part of the gig.

Jack rid Kate of the last offending piece of material, before lifting her up and backing her against the tree. Kate gasped as he slid into her, revelling in how different sex in a shower and sex in the jungle, backed against a tree, felt. She tugged on his lower lip as he thrust into her. Jack trailed kisses down her neck, to her breasts, and back up again.

This time, when she came, she couldn't find it in her to scream, she could barely make a sound, it was so good, so different to the shower; he left her speechless. Instead she just let a breathy moan, and whispered his name, so quietly he could barely hear her, as she buried her head against his shoulder. He shortly followed her over the cliff of ecstasy, and tenderly kissed her, keeping the mood clam, and trying desperately not to call out her name, much like she hadn't.

"God Kate." He spoke in a low voice, when he couldn't hold it in anymore, he had to say something.

"Hmm?" She smiled lazily up at him, as he slid to the floor, Kate still in his arms, surrounding him.

"You are so…you feel, _so good_." He told her, and kissed her forehead.

"Pretty amazing yourself, Sheppard." She smirked, as she climbed off of him, and pulled on her underwear, tossing him his boxers. Kate smiled softly at him, running a hand through his short hair, before he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her shoulder. "Really, I mean it." She said.

"You didn't scream this time." Jack stated, wondering why she didn't.

"I couldn't." She shrugged.

Jack smiled smugly, "I'm that good?"

"You're that good." She ducked her head, and smiled shyly. "Kind of left me…speechless for a while."

Jack didn't know what to say, and so just nodded, smiling at her.

"It was different. To the shower I mean." Kate told him. "I didn't think it would be, I didn't think it could be."

"Imagine what it'd be like in a bed, or on the stairs…or in the kitchen?" Jack mused out loud.

"The kitchen?" Kate raised her eyebrows at him.

"You've never wanted, or thought about doing it in the kitchen?" Jack asked her.

"I don't think that's very sanitary." Kate frowned. "You'd really prepare food; in the place you have sex? That's weird."

"I assure you it's not." He grinned at her. "Besides, kitchen's can be cleaned."

"I'm not having sex with you in the kitchen." Kate said firmly.

"Sure." Jack grinned, playfully. "Maybe not here, but in the real world…you'd have sex with me in my kitchen…"

An uncomfortable and sad look crossed her face, and Jack instantly regretted what he'd said. "I'm sorry, Kate. I didn't think. I am so sorry." He said and tenderly kissed her temple, stroking her hair.

"It's fine." Kate said shaking her head, and then turned to look up at him, and poking his shoulder smirked, "Your kitchen, huh?"

"My kitchen." Jack nodded.

"What makes you think I'd have sex with you, if we weren't here?" She raised her eyebrows and gave him a sly smile.

"Ouch." He held his free hand against his heart. "Wounding me."

"Aww, did I bruise your ego again?" She asked and kissed his cheek.

"You know you'd miss it."

"What makes you think I'll even have sex with you again?" She smiled at him.

"Because…you enjoy it, I left you speechless." He reminded her. "Besides, I have my ways."

"I'm sure you do." Kate said leaning back against him. She tilted her head back, to look up at him. "I'd like to see you try…"

"You're on." He said, wrapping his arms around her stomach, pulling her close to him. "I'll turn you on." He nodded. "We will have sex again. You'll be begging me."

"Someone's cocky." She smirked, standing up, and pulling on her remaining clothes.

"So, how about a kiss to seal the deal?" Jack asked her, after they were both fully dressed, and she was crouching down to fasten her walking boots.

"See, now, I know you're checking me out." She said straightening up. "You were so checking me out then." She laughed.

"So, can we seal the deal?" Jack said, changing the subject.

"Fine." She said, as he drew her into his arms, and kissed her forcefully.

With that they parted, and walked off in different directions. For now, things were easy, all fun and games. Things were good, simple, but Kate couldn't help wondering, with the way Jack was acting, specifically, would they always be like this. How long, could they keep playing this game?


	4. Absolutely Bloody Pathetic guys

A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's been so bloody long. I didn't mean to go so long. I swear I was meant to have posted this ages ago, but...I guess I didn't. Meh.

* * *

Still feeling high from the previous afternoon's encounter with Jack, Kate stood at the doorway to her tent, watching Jack across the beach, a slight smirk written on her face. Every now and then, Jack would raise his head, and look around the beach. On seeing her, he would smile, nod and wink at her. To which Kate rolled her eyes, laughed and shook her head at him. She knew he was trying to tease and play with her, as he'd mentioned before, but currently, Kate thought all that winking at her was irritating. 

It was when Jack walked along the beach, and as he passed directly in front of her, a mere few feet away and stopped to bend over and re-tie his boots that the games really began. Kate couldn't say she didn't like the view, she also couldn't say that she hadn't, even for the briefest of moments, wished that he wouldn't straighten and walk on, that he wouldn't sneak into her tent, and completely ravish her as he'd done before. Hell, maybe even slow, sensual sex would be okay, but slowly…and dangerously so, Kate knew she did actually, want to have sex with him again, and that maybe sex in a kitchen would be okay, as long as it was with him. As soon as Kate realised what she was thinking, she mentally slapped herself, stopping and muttering "It's just sex; it doesn't mean anything…its okay to want sex. Sex is fine…it's just sex. No strings…"

As Jack straightened and stood up, Kate shot him an 'if looks could kill' glare, and turned away from his, marching off down the beach in the opposite direction. Jack smiled, allowing himself to watch her walk away for a moment too; knowing that in fact, he was beginning to affect her.

By early evening Kate was pissed off at him. He was being so smug, and smarmy and…ugh! For two hours she'd been out in the jungle just to get away from him. As much as she hated to admit it, he really was doing something to her. He was winning this game, and she hated that.

It was infuriating, the looks and winks and smiles he gave her, like he knew she did want to sleep with him again. Kate sighed, he was crazy. And when he talked to her, he continually teased her, annoyed her, and acted so god damn cocky.

She'd had enough. She marched back to the beach and straight over to him. She gave him a glare before interrupting his conversation with various survivors.

"Hey, Jack?" She interrupted them.

"Kate? Everything ok?" He asked her, his eyebrows raised slightly.

"Uh…no." She told him. "Kinda had an accident earlier." She lied. "I slipped and fell, my back aches and I kind of scratched my stomach…I thought…maybe you could check me out." She shrugged. Jack grinned widely, holding back laughter at she'd just said.

"You want me to check you out?" He smirked.

Kate opened her mouth and closed it again before responding. "Not me." She rolled her eyes. "My injuries." She told him.

"Ok, right." He nodded.

"So?" He was really frustrating her today.

"So what?" He asked her.

"Get up." She grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "I need you to check out my injuries, in my tent."

"Oh, in your tent, huh?"

"Shut up, Jack." She sighed and pushed him into her tent. She sat down on her bed and looked up at him. "You've been really annoying, lately."

"I have huh?" He smiled. "So…" He put on a more serious face, "where are these injuries of yours?"

"Don't have any." She stated simply.

"You don't?"

"Nope." She smirked up at him. "I just needed an excuse to get you away from everyone else."

"Looks like it worked."

"Uh huh." She gave him a smiled and raised her eyebrows. "But since you're here anyway…you might as well check me out. Just to be safe."

"Just to be safe." He nodded, sitting on the bed beside her.

"So Kate…what needs checking out today?" He asked her and she pulled of her tank top.

"Sort of everywhere." She said lying down. "But here might help." She smiled at him, pointing to her collarbone.

"Here?" He asked his hands lightly brushing over her skin. She nodded. "So…I guess I should kiss it better, then?" He winked at her.

"You should…but stop the winking, kind of creepy." She laughed as he leant down to kiss her collarbone.

"Anywhere else?" He asked after kissing it a third time.

"Well…all down my front?" She looked at him. "That might need checking out."

Jack simply obliged and began gently kissing his way down her chest and stomach. "What about these?" He asked as his hands came to rest just beside her breasts.

"Well yes, they might just need checking out too." She smirked as he snapped off her bra and lowered his lips to her breasts. First one, and then the other, softly caressing them with his hands, as his tongue swirled around her nipples. She let out a soft moan as he did so. And he looked up to smile softly at her look of happiness.

"Feeling better?" He asked her, kissing his way up her neck and along her jaw.

"Yes." She breathed. "Much more relaxed, less tense." She smiled bashfully at him. "Although…it's not just my top that needed checking out." She giggled.

"Not just your top, eh?" He asked, kissing her softly on the lips before trailing his hands back down her chest and stomach towards the top of her jeans. "I'll have to see what I can do about that." He said pulling off her jeans, casually kissing her legs, as he revealed her skin, inch by inch.

"You missed a spot." She told him, as she pulled off his shirt after kissing him.

"Trust me." He smiled. "I know I did, I'm saving that to last." He chuckled as she laughed.

"I guess that's alright then." She said as their tongues met in a ferocious battle.

"I'd say so." He said, shifting down her body and kissing her hips before tucking his fingers around the sides of her panties and ridding her of them.

Jack traced his hand back up the insides of her thighs, and once again, kissed each hip, before moving his concentration somewhere else, somewhere more sensual. With his hands he forced her legs open, and ran a finger over her, before leaning down to kiss her somewhere he knew that would make her squirm.

She gasped, her eyes wide, as his tongue slid over her most private parts. She'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy or even want it, it had been what she'd been hinting at, but she hadn't known he'd actually go ahead with it. And she definitely, hadn't imagined it to feel like this. She moaned softly, and he smiled slightly before continuing to love her with his skilful lips and tongue. "Jack…" She moaned as he pulled away and grinned at her.

"I told you." He said moving his attention up her body, caressing it with her hands. "I told you I would turn you on and that we would have sex again…and that you'd be begging me." He smiled remembering their romp in the jungle.

"I never said we wouldn't." She said with a soft smile, reaching up to bring his lips to hers, where she could taste herself on him.

"Ah, no not exactly, but you implied it." He said leaning in for another kiss.

"And," She paused for effect, "we haven't exactly had sex yet, have we?" She smirked.

"Well, I'd better see what I can do about that, then." He said kissing her forehead.

"You'd better." She told him, as her hands found the waistband of his jeans, and tugged on them.

Jack soon had the very naked Kate pinned down below him, as he hovered over her, equally naked. Jack lowered his mouth to her neck, softly kissing his way down, till he reached the bottom of her neck where he began to suck. For just a moment Kate had lost control of her mind, allowing him to do so just for a second.

She pushed his head away. "Jack…" she sighed. "You can't do that…you know we can't."

"Why not Kate?" He asked her.

"You know why." She sighed. "This is just sex. You shouldn't be trying to give me a love bite…besides, then, everyone would know what we've been doing lately. And I don't have anything to hide my neck with. You just can't." She said adamantly.

"Fine." He said, and then gazed down at her. "I'm sorry."

She reached out her arm, and ran her hand down the side of his face as he straddled her. "It's okay." She smiled, as she pulled him down so that their mouths could dance the tango they'd both gotten quite used to.

As they kissed, Jack manoeuvred himself, so that he was in just the right position above her. Mid-kiss Jack entered her, and swallowed the tiny gasp that came from her surprise.

As Jack thrust into her, in a slower more gentle speed than he had done previously, he kept his eyes focused on her face, observing the look of ecstasy splayed across her face. Without his eyes leaving her beautiful face, he managed to kiss and touch every inch of her skin, before gazing up at her face, his hovering just over hers, as he felt her reach her climax and cry out his name. He ducked his head, to give her a tender kiss, as he too came.

As he collapsed over her, he swiftly rolled them over so that he wasn't crushing her, but instead she was resting peacefully on his chest.

Kate sighed, with a slight frown. "You alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine." She told him and kissed his chest, as if to make a point.

"Kate." He sighed, knowing she wasn't quite fine. "Tell me, please?" He asked and kissed her hair.

"It's just…we probably shouldn't get too used to this." She told him.

"You thinking it's a stupid idea, again?" He asked squeezing her, as if to tell her it really wasn't.

"Not exactly…just not the best idea." She ran a hand up his chest. "It's just…" she sighed, "what happens when my pills run out, and the condoms all run out too…what happens when we have no protection at all, and you…or I…decide we'd like our sex fix?"

"Oh, Kate…"

"That's why I don't think it's such a great idea. We shouldn't have started this casual sex thing in the first place." She shook her head sadly.

"Well…" Jack ran a hand through his hair, as they both sat up. "How many months you got?"

"I dunno." She sighed. "Two or three…"

"Hmm…can't we just…cross that bridge when we come to it?" He asked her softly.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "We could…but…it's just…we shouldn't get used to it. This 'arrangement' can't last forever." She reminded him, after all, it was just sex. "And if you do want to…if we do decide to carry on this 'thing'…we shouldn't do it so often. I mean, twice in two days Jack." She sighed. "We shouldn't be doing this…at least, not so often. It'll only be harder when we stop…" She told him.

"Ok." He ran his hand through his hair. "Lets just see what happens? Hmm?"

"Okay." Kate smiled weakly. He shook his head slightly, as he smoothed down her hair.

"We should probably go out soon…before they think the monster's gotten us." He chuckled.

"Yeah…" She agreed as Jack passed her, her underwear.

* * *

A short while later the two friends emerged from Kate's tent, Kate still glowing, and Jack smiling smugly. They moved over to their friends and tried to inconspicuously slip into the circle, and failed. 

"We were just talking about you." Charlie told Kate.

"Uhh…right…Why were you talking about me?" Kate asked him.

"Not you, Kate." He waved his fork between Jack and Kate. "You as in plural. You as in you and Jack."

"See…we wondering what you two were doing in Kate's tent." Hurley said. "Dude, we heard you scream." He smiled and nodded at them. "We know what happened in your tent."

Kate blushed, wishing the ground would open up and swallow her, whilst Jack just shook his head.

"We weren't doing anything like that." Jack told everyone.

"Yeah, right."

"We weren't, she fell earlier, I was just checking her injuries out." Jack denied anything had happened between them.

"Kate, dude?" Hurley turned to her.

"It's true." She shrugged. "I did fall, and he was checking out my injuries."

"So why the screaming?"

"Her muscles were tense…I put too much pressure on a bruise as I was massaging it." Jack informed the group. They seemed to believe him, but Kate was snickering behind her hand, how couldn't they see through him, he was such a bad liar.

"You're a crap liar." She whispered to him, and he just laughed, shaking is head.

"But they believed it." He whispered back.

"I don't." She smiled at him.

"That's because…" He whispered into her ear, "you know different. You know what happened in that tent, and why you screamed." Kate shoved his shoulder and laughed at him.

"Pathetic guys, absolutely bloody pathetic." Charlie said.

"Huh?" Kate asked.

"It's absolutely pathetic that you two," he pointed at them, "have been all over each other since day one; and how you're not actually 'together' officially. You're all over each other, it's pathetic. Bloody pathetic guys." Charlie told them, walking off in a huff.

Jack laughed and looked at Kate who smirked at him with her eyebrows raised. Oh, if he only knew…

* * *

A/N: You know what to do. Make my day. Let me know that you love/hate me. It's all good.


End file.
